filmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Klaus Kinski
Klaus Kinski (ur. 18 października 1926, zm. 23 listopada 1991) – niemiecki aktor filmowy, scenarzysta, reżyser oraz pisarz. Biografia Klaus Kinski urodził się 18 października 1926 w Sopocie, który wówczas leżał w granicach Wolnego Miasta Gdańsk. Jego ojciec był polakiem, ale szybko opuścił rodzinę. W młodości Kinski przeprowadził się do Berlina, a podczas drugiej wojny światowej walczył w Wehrmachtcie. Po wojnie rozpoczął karierę aktorską. Przez długie lata współpracował z niemieckim reżyserem Wernerem Herzogiem. Podczas swojej kariery aktorskiej zagrał w przeszło w 134 filmach. Klaus Kinski słynął z dość ekscentrycznego charakteru. Miewał wybuchy złości. Zmarł 23 listopada 1991 w Kalifornii. Filmografia Reżyser * 1989: Kinski Paganini * 1988: Nosferatu a Venezia Aktor * 1948: Morituri * 1951: Decision Before Dawn * 1955: Um Thron und Liebe * 1955: Ludwig II * 1955: Kinder, Mütter und ein General * 1955: Hanussen * 1956: Geliebte Corinna * 1956: Waldwinter * 1958: A Time to Love and a Time to Die * 1960: Der Rächer * 1961: Die Toten Augen von London * 1961: Das Geheimnis der gelben Narzissen * 1961: Bankraub in der Rue Latour * 1961: Die Kurve * 1961: Die Seltsame Gräfin * 1962: Das Rätsel der roten Orchidee * 1962: The Counterfeit Traitor * 1962: Der Rote Rausch * 1962: Die Tür mit den 7 Schlössern * 1962: Das Gasthaus an der Themse * 1963: Die Mondvögel * 1963: Der Zinker * 1963: Die Schwarze Kobra * 1963: Der Schwarze Abt * 1963: Das Indische Tuch * 1963: Scotland Yard jagt Dr. Mabuse * 1963: Kali Yug, la dea della vendetta * 1963: Das Geheimnis der schwarzen Witwe * 1963: Piccadilly null Uhr zwölf * 1964: Der Letzte Ritt nach Santa Cruz * 1964: Wartezimmer zum Jenseits * 1964: Die Gruft mit dem Rätselschloß * 1964: Winnetou II: Ostatni renegaci * 1964: Das Geheimnis der chinesischen Nelke * 1964: Das Verrätertor * 1965: Neues vom Hexer * 1965: The Dirty Game * 1965: Estambul 65 * 1965: The Pleasure Girls * 1965: Za kilka dolarów więcej * 1965: Doktor Żywago * 1966: Circus of Fear * 1966: Le Carnaval des barbouzes * 1966: Our Man in Marrakesh * 1966: Das Geheimnis der gelben Mönche * 1967: El Chuncho, quién sabe? * 1967: Die Blaue Hand * 1967: The Million Eyes of Sumuru * 1967: Five Golden Dragons * 1967: Ad ogni costo * 1968: Mister Zehn Prozent - Miezen und Moneten * 1968: Coplan sauve sa peau * 1968: Ognuno per se * 1968: L'Uomo, l'orgoglio, la vendetta * 1968: A qualsiasi prezzo * 1968: I Bastardi * 1968: Człowiek zwany Ciszą * 1969: Sono Sartana, il vostro becchino * 1969: Cinque per l'inferno * 1969: Marquis de Sade: Justine * 1969: Dos veces Judas * 1969: Se incontri Sartana prega per la tua morte * 1969: A doppia faccia * 1969: La Legge dei gangsters * 1969: Il Dito nella piaga * 1969: Paroxismus * 1970: Mir hat es immer Spaß gemacht * 1970: E Dio disse a Caino * 1970: Count Dracula * 1970: La Peau de torpedo * 1970: Appuntamento col disonore * 1970: Lamparty Churchilla * 1970: La Belva * 1971: Giù la testa... hombre * 1971: L' Occhio del ragno * 1971: Per una bara piena di dollari * 1971: Lo chiamavano King * 1971: La Bestia uccide a sangue freddo * 1971: Prega il morto e ammazza il vivo * 1971: La Vendetta è un piatto che si serve freddo * 1971: Nella stretta morsa del ragno * 1971: Il Venditore di morte * 1972: Aguirre, gniew boży * 1972: Il Mio nome è Shanghai Joe * 1972: Il Ritorno di Clint il solitario * 1973: Eroi all'inferno * 1973: Occupation * 1973: La Mano spietata della legge * 1973: Rivelazioni di uno psichiatra sul mondo perverso del sesso * 1973: La Morte ha sorriso all'assassino * 1974: Lifespan * 1974: Chi ha rubato il tesoro dello scia? * 1974: La Mano che nutre la morte * 1974: Le Amanti del mostro * 1975: Le Orme * 1975: Najważniejsze to kochać * 1975: Il Ritorno di Shanghai Joe * 1975: Un Genio, due compari, un pollo * 1975: Das Netz * 1976: Jack the Ripper * 1976: Nuit d'or * 1977: Mivtsa Yonatan * 1977: Madame Claude * 1977: Mort d'un pourri * 1978: Pieśń Rolandzie * 1979: Zoo zéro * 1979: Nosferatu wampir * 1979: Woyzeck * 1980: Haine * 1980: La Femme enfant * 1980: Schizoid * 1981: Les Fruits de la passion * 1981: Venom * 1981: Najlepszy kumpel * 1982: Love and Money * 1982: Fitzcarraldo * 1982: The Soldier * 1982: Android * 1984: The Secret Diary of Sigmund Freud * 1984: Faerie Tale Theatre - Beauty and the Beast * 1984: The Little Drummer Girl * 1984: The Hitchhiker * 1984: Code Name: Wild Geese * 1985: Revenge of the Stolen Stars * 1985: Creature * 1985: Kommando Leopard * 1985: El Caballero del dragón * 1986: Crawlspace * 1987: Cobra Verde * 1987: Timestalkers * 1988: Nosferatu w Wenecji * 1989: Kinski Paganini Kategoria:Niemieccy aktorzy Kategoria:Niemieccy reżyserzy